A Love That Lasts Forever
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Larxene has captured Kairi as soon as Sora gets back Sora must go and save her, but after she is saved can Sora be saved?


Hey Kali again, I'm bored now. Got Alexis over, Listening to my ipod, and typing. Bored. Sure I have an ipod but still, that only plays music. Well this is a short story and yes it will be in script form. Oh and this story is just some weird story I made up about Sora and Kairi so go ahead and say it sucks. I'm just bored now and what is the point in typing when I'm not gonna put it on the sight. Well here it goes.

Prolouge

Sora and Kairi were hanging out one day and Larxene came and captured her. Kairi was so glad he was back but now someone has to take her away from him. Wow, life sucks. (Literaly!)Larxene took Kairi to Castle Oblivion, the very top floor. Sora got there in time and discovered Larxene was jealous of Kairi and decided to take her and get rid of her for good. Just so Sora could come running to Larxene. Not gonna happen chick! LOL! Sora really did say that too.

Present

Larxene: Ya know I always knew Sora loved Kairi. Cause she is so pretty and kind. Sora why do you care about her so much? What about me?

Sora: First off, I've always loved Kairi. ( Kairi's mouth drops when she heard this.) Second off, you took my memories of Kairi and replaced them of you. (I know that sounds more like Namine, but after I saw previews of Kingdom Hearts 2, it looked more like Namine likes Roxas. So I figured Namine is pretty cool, and Roxas is BHK.)

Kairi: Sora you love me?

Kairi was able to get lose from Larxene's grasp. She walked up to Sora. Sora held her hand.

Sora: Of course I do. I always have. Even when I didn't know what the word love meant. I loved you ever since I first saw you.

Kairi had tears coming out of her eyes.

Kairi: Oh Sora. I thought that you would never love me.

Sora: Kairi, I've loved you always. Don't worry cause I'll be your love. Forever.

She hugged him.

Larxene: Grr! That's it! I've had it!

Larxene ran over to them and threw Sora over and threw Kairi at a spot she could aim. She pulled out a gun and aimed at Kairi.

Larxene: One pull and your dead. Forever!

Larxene pulled the trigger.

Sora: Nooooooooooooo! Kairi!

Sora ran in front of Kairi and the bullet hit Sora.

Kairi: Sora!

She ran over to Sora.

Kairi: Sora! No! Wake up! Please don't go!

Sora: Kairi.

Kairi: I'm here Sora. Don't worry. I'll be with you.

Sora: I love you Kairi.

Sora closed his eyes. Kairi had tears streaming out of her eyes.

Kairi: Sora! No! Wake Up! I love you too.

She put her head on his chest. She didn't care if blood got into her hair, as long as it was Sora's blood and no one else's. Also her hair was already a dark red.

Kairi: Sora. Please come back to me. I need you. I love you so much!

Larxene: Sora! Oh no! This is all your fault you Bitch!

Kairi: I wouldn't be talking Witch! Look who has the gun in their hand!

Donald: We're here!

Goofy: Oh no! What happened to Sora?

Kairi: Just get her outta here! I'll take care of Sora.

Donald: Ok. Just get in the gummi ship.

Kairi: Ok.

Kairi put Sora's arm around her shoulders and her free hand on his belt, right next to his butt (LOL!Kairi is feeling Sora's butt! LOL! Sorry.) and carried him out. Kairi laid him down on a soft bed. She bandaged him gently.

Donald: How is he?

Kairi: I dunno. We should bring him to Traverse Town. Maybe Aerith can help.

Donald: Ok.

Sora: Kairi.

Kairi: Sora. Are you ok?

Sora: No. I'm dieing.

Kairi: No your not! Just be strong! Please Sora. I love you so much. I need you alive! I need you here to protect me. To be my boyfriend, to someday be my husband and to have kids.

Kairi had tears coming out of her eyes. Sora laughed lightly.

Sora: I wish I could. I would love to do that stuff with you and only you.

Kairi: You can Sora! Just be strong! You're my hero, my knight in shining armor. My love. I need you to protect me. To love me and be there for me whenever I need you.

Sora: Just remember I love you Kairi. I'll always be with you.

Kairi: I love you too Sora.

Kairi picked up his hand and held it. Sora held hers. Then Sora's grasp loosened and he closed his eyes.

Kairi: Sora? Please wake up you lazy bum. Please. I'm begging you! I need you! I don't want anyone else to protect me and especially to love me! Come back! I'll never love anyone besides you! Sora. I love you!

Oh thinking about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young, wild, and free.

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

That's over now

You keep coming back for more.

Kairi's tears fell to his hand and hers. Then suddenly something sparked across their hands.

Baby your all that I want

When your lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in Heaven

Kairi: Huh? What's happening?

Sora's body was sparking and glittering.

And your loving is all that I need

And I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't to hard to see

We're in Heaven

Kairi: No! Whoever is doing this is not taking Sora!

Kairi hugged Sora's whole body. Big spraks appeared but in a good way then a light shined. It blinded Kairi.

Now nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

Kairi: No. Please. Don't take Sora away from me. Please. I love him. I don't want him to be a heartless again!

The light then left.

They were both standing up now holding each other.

Baby your all that I want

When your lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in Heaven

Sora: Kairi, Thank you.

Kairi: Sora!

And your loving is all that I need

And I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't to hard to see

We're in Heaven

Sora: Have I heard this before?

Kairi: Sora! Your alive!

Sora: You think a small bullet can kill the Keyblade Master. Think again!

Kairi: I knew you could do it.

Sora: Actually Kairi, just like in Hollow Bastion, you saved me. But this time with some weird power.

Kairi: Really?

Sora: Yeah, your love was so strong that it brought me back.

Kairi: So, a small bullet can kill the Keyblade Master.

Kairi rolled her fingers up Sora's chest and talked in a flirtious tone. Sora blushed.

Sora: Uh…yeah. But you saved me.

Kairi: Without me, you would have died.

Sora: Yeah, but thankfully I have you.

Kairi: And you get to keep me.

Sora: Yeah, so do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Kairi: Sora! Of course I do! I love you!

Sora: I love you too. Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you.

Kairi: I'm always with you too.

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

We're in Heaven

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down and she leaned her head up. Finally their lips were touching.

Sora: Hey! Does this mean we can have kids, get married and well you know.

Kairi giggled.

Kairi: Oh Sora! Come here you sexy beast!

Kairi pulled Sora onto the bed and they stripped each other and you know the rest. That was a bond no one can break. Not Larxene, not Riku, not Ansem, Not Roxas, Not Namine, Not Yuffie, Not Leon, Not Cloud and definetly not darkness. A bond of Friendship, Feeling, and most important, Love.

And your loving is all that I need

And I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't to hard to see

We're in Heaven

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

We're in Heaven

Hope you liked it. I love that song. James sent it to me when we were going out. I miss him a lot. He lives right across the street too! I'm calling him! LOL! I'm gonna make an epilogue though. Or you know I'll type now.

Epilogue

Sora and Kairi were married at the age of 18. Yea, so what, they did it at age 15 or 16. Can't blame them! Just kidding! I'm only 13 I would not do that at this age!

Flashback

Sora: Hey Kairi there is something I wanna ask you.

Kairi: What is it Sora?

Sora kneeled down on one knee and held her hand. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

Sora: Will you marry me?

Kairi: Oh my god! Sora! I would love too!

Sora slipped the ring on Kairi's finger and stood up. Kairi jumped on him. Knocking him onto there King sized bed! LOL! That's when Kali, Alexis, and Olivia came in. But not at once. Kali was first. (That's me!)

They had 3 kids later. All girls. Kali, Alexis, and Olivia. They had a band named OAK. (It's true!) Kali had a best friend named James and they were buddies just like Sora and Kairi. I wonder…

The End! Or is it…

James and Kali sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! He likes this version of the song he admits it! Did I mention he is jealous of Sora, cause I think Sora is fine!

Thanx for reading, love the ending! Hums the ending song


End file.
